


Mystics

by Tiny_Dragon8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, And a hellish concotion of my headcanons and canon, Chapter Word Count: 800-2000 words, Confused North Italy, Done with your shit Romano, Illegal Activities, Impulsive Sealand, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Lotsa people here, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIT HAPPENS PEOPLE, Ships Are Not Main Focus - Freeform, Tags will be added as we come to them, but a lil bit of romance and fluff bc im weak, canon was taken out back and shot, i just don't want to tag everyone, is that it, lil fast paced but it slows down, no, plz dint be scared away from the word count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragon8/pseuds/Tiny_Dragon8
Summary: Feliciano was having a great day, until he woke up. Then things started to get a little too weird for his liking.Peter had been minding his own business when someone had decided that he needed to be knocked out. But when he slept, someone decided to hijack his dreams.Lovino was fine, really. Until he suddenly had a missing brother who had contacted them through this little twat who had just scooped up his little friends and ran off with an airship that Lovino had built for himself. And now he had more things to worry about.*On a temporary Hiatus, see inside for details*
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Latvia/Sealand (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Grumpy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this fic was the product of my brain twisting canon until i liked it so deal. The characters will be OOC, especially later on so if you don't like, then don't read it.

Well, _this is going great!_ I thought, watching as chaos erupted in the meeting room.

France and England were yelling in the background, not helping with the rest of the chaos. I could see the halfway-brewing fight over god-knows-what between America and Russia over on the other side of the room, and a Shouting Germany trying to get everyone to shut up and sit down, even though the only ones actually listening were me and Japan.

Japan broke into my thoughts by saying, “Italy-kun, you seem quieter than usual. What is the matter?”

 _Speak of the devil._ I smiled. “Ve~ nothing, I’m just hungry. Do you want to get some snacks with me, Japan?”

He shakes his head. “No, I do not. Thank you, though.”

I stand up and skirt around the brewing fights to the door. After I had gotten my snack, I sat down on one of the nearby benches instead of going back to the meeting room, so I could enjoy a few minutes of silence. I leaned against the wall and began to doze off. _A nap would be good right… about… now…_

I began dreaming almost as soon as I fell asleep. I saw an island, burning with flames of green and orange, and no one in sight, even as I tried to look for them. Before I could, the dream changed. I was looking at a beautiful woman, with dark brown hair and cocoa eyes. She was ragged- looking, like she had been out on the streets for a while. She spoke, looking directly at me. “I know you can save me from this accursed island, young one. Look for your grandfather’s legacy in the eagle’s home. Good luck, young Italy.”

And then I was abruptly awoken by an air horn being blared in my ear. A certain blonde loudmouth grinned from behind newly broken glasses.

“Wakey, wakey! You missed the rest of the meeting, so we had to go look for you! Of course, I found you first because that’s just the kind of hero that I am!”

Alfred proceeded to pull me up and parade me out of the bathroom, all the while boasting that he was the “hero”. I didn’t listen, as he did this regularly and he had said the same things so many times that I could probably recite the whole spiel from memory. Instead, I thought about that dream. Who was that woman? There were many women that I could have dreamed of, but that was a stranger, and I couldn’t find any clues indicating who she was. And why would she want me to help her? she could only have been a dream, but something was pulling at the back of my mind, a mythical figure of some sort, but I couldn’t pinpoint who, or what. It nagged at me, like I was missing something right in front of my face.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by shouting down the hall. What was going on? I could hear panicked French and shouted cursing in… Italian? Oh, it’s _mi fratello_ Romano, or Lovino. I pushed past America, who had stopped dead in the middle of the hall and… _Dios mios_ this was not what I was thinking of when I heard the shouting.

There was a huge lion in the middle of the hallway, trying to attack Lovino.

All I could do is watch as the lion slowly backed Lovino into a corner. A horrible feeling bubbled up in my stomach as Lovino was cornered. I dimly noticed that France was lying against the wall, clutching his side.

I finally snapped out of the trance I was in, and I bolted for the first thing that I could find: a black sword hanging on the wall next to me. I don’t know how that had gotten there, or why I was suddenly drawn to it, but I wasted no time grabbing it and running to help _mi fratello_. I swung the sword and it glanced off the lion’s pelt. _Wait, what?_ I didn’t have any time to think on it, as the lion had turned its attention to me. _Uh oh_ , I thought as it roared angrily, as if I had injured it. I bolted towards the clear hallway, hoping that it would chase me instead of anyone else.

I was running out of breath and time, hoping that I could outsmart it, when I heard someone shout “Feli, _duck_!”

I complied, sliding to the wall and crouching there, holding the sword out in front of me as if it were a shield. I heard the twang of a bowstring, a choked roar, and looked up in time to see the lion disintegrate into golden sand, leaving only its pelt behind. And then I saw Lovino, holding a golden bow. He looked over at me and muttered something I couldn’t hear, then walked over.

“You okay, _fratello_? That thing nearly took a chunk out of you.”

I took the hand that was offered to me and stood up shakily.

“Lovi, what in the world was _that_?

“That was something you weren’t supposed to know about.”


	2. Things go wonderfully right (or horribly wrong)

Lovi walked over to the lion’s pelt and picked it up. Before my eyes, it transformed into a light golden hoodie.

He looked at me and asked, “Do you want this? I’m not going to need it anytime soon.”

I nodded, still recovering from the adrenaline high I had been on.

He tossed it to me, and I caught it. I tucked it under my arm.

Lovino gestured to me, and said, “Follow me.”

I followed him through a maze of halls until we got to a small study. He gestured to me to sit down, and I did.

“I need to explain, don’t I?” he sighed.

So, he did, and I didn’t really take it well at first. Or at all.

“Ok, _what_ exactly did I miss here? The fact that I had gone _my entire life_ without knowing that there were not _one_ , but _two_ secret bunkers that you would just disappear into for _literal months_ , and I did not notice that something was up? That I supposedly knew about this and _have been there_? That I had a _magical bracelet_ that could turn into a _sword_ or a _scythe_ at will, and it _followed me_? And _where_ did those memories go? _How did I lose them_?”

Lovino placed his hand over my mouth, effectively stopping my rant.

“Feli, I don’t have any answers, but we’re not going to get any if you panic.”

I nodded, making an _mhmm_ sound.

I felt a little better after hearing that, but something was still bugging me.

“Lovi, I had a weird dream before America found me. There was a strange woman asking me to help her get off an island.”

He looked confused, and then I realized that I had no recollection of the rest of the dream.

“I’m not sure that was just some dream, Feli. Can you remember exactly what she said? Or what she looked like?”

I wasn’t sure that I would get a particularly good reaction from him if I told him that I thought she was just a dream, but I still didn’t know about telling him.

“I don’t really remember much, only what she told me. ‘Look for your grandfather’s legacy in the eagle’s home.’”

He looked alarmed at that, and abruptly stood up.

“I have to go”

What is going on with today? I stood up and tried to follow him, only to lose him in the maze of hallways. And now I was lost as well, with a black bracelet on my wrist and many questions that had yet to be answered.

As I wandered through the house, I wondered if France and America were ok. France’s wound looked shallow from a distance, but he was also unconscious, and I knew that he would likely be in extreme pain for a while. America had frozen in place when he had seen the lion, and he was most likely not ok from the way he had flinched away from it.

I idly wondered if Germany and Japan had heard anything. Then I heard my name being called by a heavily accented voice.

“Italy! Where are you? I heard something happened to you!”

I turned in the direction that I heard it from and unleashed my own cry.

“Germany! I’m over here! Come quick!”

I heard loud footsteps and around the corner comes Germany, looking almost terrified.

“Italy, there you are. I was wondering if you were hurt or something. Where were you?”

I considered lying to him, but he was one of the only people that knew if I was lying.

“It’s… complicated.”

“We have plenty of time before the dinner. You can tell me what happened.”

His accent had always gotten thicker when he was scared or angry. It was one of the ways I knew that he cared, and it comforted me.

“Ok, I will.”

He told me that they had found France in a pool of his own blood, and America had apparently been injured himself, which answered a few of my many, many questions. They had gone looking for me and Lovi, and then Germany found me.

After he was done, I turned to him.

“What you’re about to hear from me is going to sound very much insane, but I promise that I am telling the truth.”

I explained what had happened to me, leaving out the part about Lovi and I’s conversation. When I was done, Germany was looking at me in a minor state of shock. I couldn’t help but giggle at the absolute shock he was in at my part of the story.

“Ve~ I know, it sounds crazy! But it was all very real and very scary. I’m still not sure why I did it myself!”

He looked very much concerned, but I assured him repeatedly that I was telling the truth and _no, I did not hit my head, Germany, thank you_.

After a while of explanations and assurances, we finally started walking again. After we realized that we were lost, of course.

I was sure we had passed that door before, but the other times, there was no voice coming from inside it. Germany and I looked at each other in confusion before I leaned in to try and decipher what they were saying.

“- starting to rise here. We can’t say that we have everything from the book, but maybe we can get in contact with Cece. I’m sorry that I can’t be of more assistance to you, but I hear that Apo has freed up more bases. Maybe you can consult them and see if you can get anything else.” I heard a young girl’s voice say.

“I understand, but are you sure you can’t help with this? I heard that Abeth was with him when they were there. Are you sure that she can’t come help?”

I gasped quietly, my eyes going wide _. Lovino_?

I tuned back into the conversation quickly. The girl was saying something.

“I am afraid that she cannot come either, though I do know of someone who could help you.”

I heard Lovino hum in thought.

“What is their name?”

“Her name is Ruby.” 


	3. So Maybe I’m Not Okay

My brain was going at speeds that would break the sound barrier. Who was Lovi talking to? Why would he need help? And who is Ruby?

I stumbled back, no longer caring if I made noise. I heard Germany somewhere, asking me what was wrong, but it seemed insignificant (well, at the time. Later, I wished I had listened.) I wanted to cry and scream and yell at the world for just dropping everything on me at once, but all I could do was stare at the door in shock, thinking what in the world I did to deserve this. I felt something touch my shoulder and that made something in me snap. I bolted, not caring where I went or who I hurt. All I could do was run, my mind going in a dozen different directions at once and I couldn’t focus at all. I only stopped when I tripped, falling to the ground in a dazed and confused ball of emotions.

When I finally stopped to get out of my own head, I didn’t recognize where I was. I was in a hedge maze, but the meeting hall didn’t have one of those, right? I heard someone approaching, and I hid inside a gap in the bush nearest to me.

“Where could he have gone?” said one soft voice.

“ITALY! WHERE ARE YOUUU!” Shouted the other.

In my scared and confused daze, I couldn’t recognize those voices. I had wiggled my way so far back I couldn’t see who it was, and they couldn’t see me. I waited until whoever it was left and tried to get out of the bush.

Somehow, I managed to fall out on the wrong side, and came face-to-face with a… I don’t really know what it was. It looked like a cat, but really, really wasn’t. I couldn’t pinpoint how until I saw the bat wings and weird spiked tail. It meow-roared as I got up and looped itself around my ankles as if it wanted to show me something. 

It walked ahead of me, looking back every so often to see if I was following. Soon, we were out of the hedge maze and into a part of the city that I didn’t recognize. The streets and alleyways were old, cracked, and dirty, and it was silent save for my footsteps and the cat-creature’s occasional meow-roars when I was out of its sight.

Wherever it was taking me was not where I was familiar with, and it scared me. Once upon a time, I might have run crying back to someone or something familiar, but I was too out of it to care.

I followed it up to a strange- looking house, with an odd insignia on the door. The cat- creature scratched at the door, and it creaked open. Behind the door was a dark hallway, old and musty from being shut. Everything had a thin layer of dust on it, and the only footprints on the carpet was the cat-creature’s.

I spotted a candelabra by the door, and I searched for something to light it with. I found matches nearby, and quickly lit the candles.

The light revealed more dust and old things. As I continued to follow the cat-creature, I saw less and less evidence of anyone being here in years. There was too much pristine cleanliness for anyone to have lived there in an awfully long time, and I began to wonder who had lived here before it had been abandoned. The cat-creature stopped at a large door, and meow-roared at me as if telling me to open it.

I pushed the door open, its hinges creaking. The interior was dimmer than at the entrance, and I brought the candelabra up to see more. I froze. Inside was the largest library I had ever seen, and there were more creatures in here, all things I had never seen before.

The cat-creature waltzed up to another like it, looking at me as if to say, _see? I have friends too!_ The creatures seemed docile as they crowded around me, sniffing and generally getting underfoot as they got to know who I was. I saw so many creatures that I thought I knew from old tales, as well as some I had never seen nor heard of before. I pet and played with them, and eventually they got tired and wandered off to their own business.

I took that chance and began to look around at all the books and trinkets that lined the shelves. Most of the books were in a language I didn’t speak, and there were images on the spines and covers of animals that I hadn’t known were real until I had seen them.

Somehow, I found a book that interested me in a language that I knew, so I settled down and read by the light of the candles. 


	4. The fine art of Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured out an update schedule: Friday, Saturday, Sunday I will post a chapter. If I miss one than it will probs be posted the following day or in the next update. Happy Reading!

So, I guess this is where I explain myself. My name is Peter Kirkland. I’m 14 physically, and I think I may have fucked up.

Let me backtrack here. I was hanging out with my friends Wy and Seborga, and my brother Erland. We were just talking and having a fun time when I was suddenly hit with… I don’t really know what it was that hit me, but the next thing I know I was on the ground.

I could hear Wy and Erland screaming, but I couldn’t hear what. I couldn’t see anything but the sky and I couldn’t move. I think I passed out, because when I opened my eyes I was lying in a bed and my parents were there.

I must have made a noise because Momma Tino looked over.

“Peter! Are you ok? Do you feel sick? Can you eat?”

I was bombarded with questions until Poppa Ber spoke up.

“I think he’s ok, Tino.”

I looked over at Momma Tino and asked, “What happened?” My voice was hoarse, as if I had screamed until my voice gave out.

He took my hand.

“You were hit in the head and fainted, Peter. Do you remember what happened after that?”

I thought for a moment.

“Just someone screaming.” 

They looked relieved.

“Good. The screaming was for help, for you.”

I tried to sit up, but my head immediately protested. I held my head and winced. _Ouch…_

Just then, Seborga walked in. He saw me sitting up and smiled.

“Peter! How’re you feeling?”

Frankly, I felt like shit, but I wasn’t about to say that in front of my parents.

“I feel awful.”

He laughed.

“Well I would expect that from what happened. You got hit pretty hard.”

“What exactly hit me? I can’t remember if I saw anything.”

He looked slightly alarmed for a moment, but when I looked again, he was smiling.

“I didn’t see anything either, but I think somebody threw a rock at you.”

I must’ve looked satisfied with that answer since he turned to my parents and told them that Erland was asleep in the living room. They left with a few goodbyes and kisses, and then I was alone in the bedroom.

I laid back down, hoping that my headache would go away. The questions that I had no answers to were swirling around in my head, refusing to let me be. Why had Seborga looked so alarmed? Why was I the one to be hit with a rock, but no one saw what had to be the person who threw it? Why was I hurt by a rock, of all things? All my questions and thoughts mixed with the pain, and I fell into a restless sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn’t in the bedroom anymore. I was on an island shore, looking out at the sea, which seemed to have various pieces of broken boards in them. I could smell something burning, and the crackle of fire reached my ears. I turned around, and saw burning buildings along the cliffside, and no one around. The fires were green, and they seemed to burn with no fuel. They were small, though, with the burning buildings practically ash and rock. Those fires had been burning for a long time.

I heard a cough next to me, and looked to find… was that Italy? His hair was longer than I remembered, tied up into a ribbon. His face was scarred by claw marks, as if something had swiped at him and he hadn’t dodged fast enough. He looked as if he had been on the island for a long time. He began to speak to me without looking, as if he already knew I was there.

“Peter, I have a message for you and the rest of the countries. Pay attention because I won’t be able to say this again. There is a fleet of boats in the basement of my country home. They are fully equipped to be able to carry at least 10 people, along with plenty of supplies. The instructions are in the study of the team’s mechanic. Ensure that you can bring at least 7 people with you if you decide to use one of the boats. I wish you the best of luck.”

He turned and waved to me as the dream faded and I woke up. Remembering the dream, I grabbed my journal and wrote as much as I could remember down. As I read what I had written, I felt a sense of dread, though I didn’t know why. Then I realized that I could hear nothing, even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

I got up and carefully stepped out of my bedroom. Still not a sound. I went down the stairs, and into the living room. Nope. Where was everyone? I went back up to my room, picking up my cellphone and calling Momma Tino. He didn’t pick up. I called Poppa Ber. Nothing. I called Erland. No dice. It went like this for the rest of the Nordics, even Estonia. Nobody answered. I tried to think of a reason why nobody picked up, but I couldn’t.

Then I realized. Poppa Ber’s office could have something!

I quickly went to Poppa Ber’s office and began to look for a note, but I found something a little more distressing. There was a printed email saying that there was an emergency meeting in Italy.

I put two and two together and didn’t like what I saw. If what I saw in my dream was real, then that means that Italy had been missing for a while. But why didn’t his brothers call an emergency meeting sooner? If Italy had been missing for this long, there would have been something before now. Then a thought crossed my mind. What if they knew that Italy was going to be gone for a long time, and they didn’t know where he had gone? I didn’t like the fact that it made sense.

But Italy had told me that he wanted everyone to know about those ships. I had an idea, an incredibly good idea (At the time, anyway.) I would go and find these boats myself and use them to rescue Italy. I went back into my room to get a bag and some clothes.

Time to rope my friends into this.


	5. Why Do I Do This?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was late, it refused to write. The next chapter will hopefully be posted later tonight. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!

“So, what is it this time?” asked Wy.

I was sat on the grass under a tree in the front of the meeting hall. My friends sat in various places around me, minus Seborga and a few others.

“Well, I have an idea. Sort of. I, uh, wanttofindsomethinginItaly’shouse. Maybe.”

They all looked at me in confusion.

“What did you say?”

“I, um, want to find, uh, find something in- in Italy’s house. And- and I want your help. Please.”

My mind started to scream _BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA_ , _BAD IDEA,_ but I tried to keep cool as they seemed to consider it. I really, really wished I had thought this through correctly, and I hoped I wouldn’t get turned in by one of my friends.

“Alright, but I want to know what it is we’re finding before we go in.”

In retrospect, I probably should have seen that coming. the only thing I could think of was the truth, so I told it, with a little left out or fabricated.

When I finished, they were a little stunned. Admittedly I had been the same, but I had been semi-asleep and furiously scribbling in a notebook.

I didn’t know why or when, but we started discussing how to break into a house and getting into a bunker, which would take us to a boat and then we would use that boat to find Italy, and then we would be heroes and I’d be recognized as a full country. Ok, that last one was a little childish, but it was a dream that I held onto for dear life.

Eventually the other countries began to exit the building, and we had to stop our planning. As we began to separate and say our goodbyes, I heard something in the bushes. I looked back, but there wasn’t anything there.

~~~

Well, we were somewhere with the plan, but there was one thing that I still didn’t like.

“Why do I have to be the lookout? I’m the one who knows what to do!”

Wy glared. “Because we are the ones who are doing the heavy lifting, idiot! If we get caught, the whole plan goes to shit! So you-“She jabbed a finger into my chest- “are going to shut up and do what you’re being assigned so we-“ She shoved me away- “don’t get in trouble.”

We were camped out on a hill near where Italy’s house was, waiting for midnight to hit so we could sneak in and get back out without being seen. As far as we knew, there was no one home, but we didn’t want to take any chances. So here we were, camped under the trees and watching for any signs of danger. There was me, Wy, Erland, and Kugelmugel. There were only a few of us, but we could make do.

I climbed the nearest tree, grumbling to myself. Why did she get to call the shots? I mean, she’s scarily strong but I thought that she would assign someone else to be the lookout.

I perched on a branch, looking out at the field we would have to cross to get into the house. This was illegal, but I got the feeling that this wasn’t going to be the only illegal thing that I was going to do tonight.

I spotted some bushes moving over in the woods on the other side of the house. I guessed that it was a rabbit or some other harmless animal and prayed it wasn’t something else. Soon enough, the rustling stopped, and the woods went back to normal creepy.

I checked my phone. 9:59. Still a few hours left before the big moment. I hoped that it would go off without a hitch, but I wasn’t too sure we wouldn’t be caught by someone left behind to watch the place.

~~~

I signaled the others, and we started to carefully go down the hill, single file in the tall grass. I was grateful that we were shorter than the grass because it covered our tracks and made sure we couldn’t be seen from the house.

When we got into the flatter part of the field, I swore I saw something moving in the grass with us, but I blinked, and nothing was there.

We stopped a few yards from the house, in a dip in the ground where the grass was taller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shitty ending


	6. Announcement

Hey, i need some time to write and just relax for a while. I'm sorry, but burnout and stress from school is slowly killing my creativity, so i need a little time to rest before i can start doing this again. for now enjoy the chapters that are posted right now, and i'll try and get back soon so i can post more. bye for now!


End file.
